


Brief Fairy Love Story

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The AO3 Tag Generator gave me "brief fairy love story" as a prompt, which also made a good title.





	Brief Fairy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 Tag Generator gave me "brief fairy love story" as a prompt, which also made a good title.

“Papa, tell us ‘bout Mee-shee and Dee-ree who lived in a tree!”

“And the pretty butterfly who wed them for free?” Stiles continued, though the girls knew every word by heart.

“Then along came two babies named Blossom and Bloom,” he went on, his voice low, lulling. “They had bluebirds for neighbors and a nest for a room.”

By the time Stiles got to the stars sprinkling stardust both three-year-olds were asleep.

Waiting for him at the doorway, “Think you’ll ever tell them that ‘butterfly’ actually charged us an outrageous fee?” Derek whispered.

Stiles whispered back, “At _their_ weddings, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know about it already, the AO3 Tag Generator (http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094) randomly generates some of the weirdest nsfw prompts ever, for ex., "your daily dose of bee-filled anal." The innocent one I got for this drabble is a rarity.


End file.
